Karena Dia
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Mikan ceritanya udah 15 tahun dan baru dapet triple star dengan usaha yang sangat keras. Tokoh utamanya ada 3, Mikan, Natsume, dan Hotaru. RnR please..! - -


**Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maaph ya, kalo jelek... RnR pliss... ^__^**

**Summary:** Mikan udah 15 tahun, dan udah dapet 3 star dengan usaha yang sangat amat keras dan di bantu juga oleh temen-temennya.

**Disclaimer: **Alice Academy atau Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku, titik.

**Karena Dia**

Di kamarnya, Mikan sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil mengerjakan pe-er yang dikasih Pak Narumi. Tau-tau pintu kamarnya di ketok dengan keras dan tak bersahabat. Mikan malas-malasan membuka pintu itu. Pas di buka, tau-tau ada si Mind Reader, Permy, dan Iinchou masuk sambil lari-lari.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Mikan pada mereka yang langsung sembunyi di balik barang-barang Mikan. Pertanyaan Mikan langsung di jawab oleh Hotaru dan Natsume.

"Ha??" Mikan melepas earphone dan mematikan iPod-nya. Sejak kapan Natsume dan Hotaru jadi akrab.

"Ada apaan sih??" Mikan jadi makin penasaran.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Hotaru dingin dan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Eeehh…," Mikan bingung harus ngasih tau Hotaru apa nggak.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Natsume dingin dan mengeluarkan aura api.

"Eng…," Mikan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Hotaru mengeluarkan pistol yang terlihat seperti pistol mainan. Hotaru menembakan pistol yang berisi air cat warna-warni ke sekeliling kamar Mikan.

"Aaaaagghh!!" Mikan berteriak karena kamarnya jadi kotor. Natsume segera membungkan mulutnya dan memelototinya, menyuruhnya diam.

Satu-persatu teman-teman Mikan keluar dari persembunyian dengan penuh cat air.

"Hotaru! Apa ini?? Aku harus mandi lagi!" seru Permy marah-marah.

Hotaru dengan cepat mengeluarkan kamera kesayanganya. Dia pun mengambil gambar mereka semua yang kena cat. Itu kamera Polaroid yang bisa mencetak banyak sekali gambar, tapi kali ini Hotaru hanya mencetaknya dua kali. Lalu ia memberikan masing-masing satu untuk Natsume.

"Aaargghh!! Kamarku!!" seru Mikan yang baru dibuka mulutnya sama Natsume.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hotaru mengeluarkan lagi pistolnya. Pistol itu lalu menyerap dan mengeringkan cat warna-warni itu. Mikan pun lega.

"Ng…, Hotaru…, bisa keringkan bajuku juga nggak?" tanya Iinchou.

"Nggak," jawab Mind Reader dan Hotaru singkat.

"Emang buat apa sih? Buat di jual lagi?" tanya Mikan pada Hotaru. Tapi, kalo poto itu dijual seperti poto-poto Luca-pyon, kenapa Natsume dikasih?

"Kamu lupa ya? Kan besok ada tugas…," kata Permy mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya.

"Aku ingat kok! Aku lagi ngerjain tugasnya Pak Narumi," potong Mikan pada pe-ernya yang sudah dibersihkan Hotaru.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu perkataanku!!!" seru Permy marah, "tugas yang satu lagi, kita harus mengumpulkan poto-poto teman-teman sekelas kita!"

"Haaahh?? Kapan?? Tugasnya siapa??"

"Pak Narumi juga! Minggu kemarin! Makanya dengerin dong!"

"Hotaru…, Natsume…," Mikan kini mengiba-iba pada Natsume dan Hotaru, tak lupa memasang wajah memelas, dan dan mata yang kaya anak anjing atau kucing yang dibuang di tangah jalan, malem-malem yang lagi ujan deres.

"Tidak!" seru Natsume dan Hotaru bersamaan.

"Huaa!!" Mikan menangis makin deras, diikuti bujukan teman-temannya.

Mikan membereskan kamarnya yang sempat terjadi huru-hara barusan. Ia menghela napas, salahnya juga sih…, tapi gimana lagi ya…? Sekarang sudah terlalu malam, harusnya tadi ia tidak minta-minta sama Hotaru dan Natsume, tapi meminjam kamera Hotaru untuk memotret teman-temannya juga. Haahh…, gimana lagi sekarang? Ia memang tak mendengarkan tugas itu di kelas. Padahal dia kan baru naek ke 3 star. Tapi ia juga tak boleh menyerah, ia harus cari cara!

Lagi asik-asiknya mikirin cara agar bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu dengan baik, ia menemukan beberapa poto polaroid. Lho, ini kan poto yang tadi dipotret Hotaru dan Natsume. Mikan tersenyum.

Hotaru sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Hotaru membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menguap. Tiba-tiba orang yang mengetuk pintu itu memeluknya erat.

"Makasiih Hotaruu!!!" seru Mikan, orang yang memeluknya erat itu. Hotaru hanya diam.

"Makasih ya, Hotaru…. Ternyata kamu mencetak poto itu 3 kali…, thanks Hotaruu," kata Mikan lagi.

Hotaru hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa saat Mikan memeluknya. Saat Mikan memeluknya, saat sesorang lewat memberi tanda pada Hotaru. Senyum Hotaru hilang, tapi kini dia senang, entah kenapa.

Mikan yang menyadari hal itu melepas pelukannya dan tengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak," jawab Hotaru singkat, tapi tersenyum tipis yang dia buat sebiasa mungkin.

"Ada apa sih?" Mikan menyadari senyumnya Hotaru yang berbeda itu.

"Nggak," kata Hotaru kini tak dapat menahan senyumnya yang berbeda. Ia senang, karena tahu perasaan sesorang. Sebagai seorang sahabat, walaupun sifatnya agak dingin dan susah di tebak tapi jika salah satu sahabatnya bahagia, dia tentu juga akan bahagia.

Ia melihat bulan di balik jendelanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bangkit. Mungkin ia akan mencari udara sebentar.

Natsume keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Natsume menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Matanya menatap bulan yang sedang purnama. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan dari Sang Purnama ke jendela asrama. Di balik jendela asrama itu terlihat seorang gadis seumurannya yang memakai baju tidur berambut coklat kekuningan sambil membawa lilin. Sedang apa dia disana? Bukankah kamarnya berada di arah yang berlawanan? Natsume pun segera kembali ke asrama.

Natsume mengintip di lorong yang dilewati gadis itu. Ah, itu dia. Ternyata anak itu hanya ingin menemui temannya.

"Makasiih Hotaruu!!!" katanya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Entah kenapa Natsume mennghela napas lega. Buat apa dia segera ke asrama melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Dan buat apa dia menghela napas lega karena gadis itu hanya ingin menemui sahabatnya?

Ah, sudahlah. Natsume kembali bersikap biasa dan berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Saat melewati mereka, Natsume melirik sedikit. Hotaru melihatnya. Ia tau Hotaru sudah tahu, jadi buat apa disimpan? Natsume menatap Hotaru tajam dan berarti. Natsume tahu Hotaru itu pintar, bisa membaca mimik mukanya, tidak seperti gadis bodoh itu yang polos itu.

Natsume mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Makasih ya, Hotaru…. Ternyata kamu mencetak poto itu 3 kali…, thanks Hotaruu," kata gadis itu.

Cewek bodoh, cela Natsume dalam hati. Yang menaruh poto itu kan aku! Hahaha…, rasanya Natsume ingin tertawa keras-keras, padahal nggak ada yang lucu…. Rasanya tawa itu mewakilkan perasaan hatinya yang terbersit rasa kecewa dan senang sekaligus entah kenapa. Biarlah Mikan menyangka Hotaru yang memberikan poto itu.

Keesokkan paginya, Hotaru dan Natsume tak sengaja bertemu di lorong sepi di asrama. Sambil berpapasan, Hotaru membisikkan suatu kalimat;

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan merahasiakanya," bisik Hotaru.

Natsume menoleh kaget. Ia melihat Hotaru tersenyum tipis yang sama waktu ia mengintip Hotaru dan Mikan semalam.

Natsume menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu _dan Mikan_ sebisaku," kata Hotaru sambil berbalik meninggalkan Natsume dengan menekankan kata 'dan Mikan' pada kalimatnya.

Natsume hanya bisa tersenyum. Mungkin ia telah menemukan 'Luca' lain karena suatu kejadian yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba Natsume tersentak. Seolah ia baru sadar sesuatu. Sejak kapan ia seperti itu? Mendadak mendapatkan 'sahabat'? selain Luca?

"Natsumee!!!" panggil seseorang, ah beberapa orang. Natsume menoleh ke kanan. Ada Permy, Luca, Mind Reader, dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Juga…, seorang gadis yang diintipnya semalam, kini dikuncir dua.

"Natsume!! Liat Hotaru nggak?" tanya Mikan bersemangat. Natsume menatap mereka satu-persatu sebentar, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sekarang Natsume tahu sejak kapan dan kenapa. Sejak ada dia dan karena ada dia, si gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Heei!! Natsume!" seru Mikan marah. Luca berlari mengikuti Natsume. Dan, sebelum Luca berlari mengimbangi Natsume, si Kunreko itu tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Aaaarrrgghh!!"

"Ada apa lagi, Mikan?"

"Aku lupa membawa catatan kecil untuk poto-poto tugas itu!"

Secara bersamaan Hotaru dan Natsume saling lirik-melirik. Dan dalam hati, mereka tertawa.

Luca yang berada disebelah Natsume menoleh dan ia melihat Natsume dan Hotaru yang saling memandang dengan penuh arti (yang diartikan lain oleh Luca). Entah mengapa ada getaran aneh (dan penuh kebencian, walau Luca tak mau mengakuinya) pada Natsume. Masa ia cemburu? Bukankah yang ia sukai itu Mikan? Akhir-akhir ini Luca memang tak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Tak sengaja, tatapannya bertemu pada Hotaru. Luca merasa Hotaru tersenyum padanya walau cuma sekilas. Luca terkejut. Tadi Hotaru tersenyum padanya? Benarkah? Dan lagi-lagi Luca tak mengerti ketika dirinya merasanya hatinya mendadak berdesir.

ehehe..., maaph ya kalo jelek n gaje, tapi mohon review-nya... Silahkan anda klik tombol bewarna hijau di bawah ini..


End file.
